custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Overcast
The upcoming novel Overcast is user Echo 1's primary storyline novel. Overcast Prologue Gathered friends, listen again to our legend of the ''Bionicle.'' In a time before time, the Great Beings began work on our glorious universe, laying the foundations for Metru Nui, Xia, and many other locations. But, they realized that our world would need protectors, beings who were capable of dispensing justice, of mercy, and of self-sacrifice. So, gathering above the Universe's core, the Great Beings poured their energies together to create a well of elemental powers. Then, using a powerful Kanohi mask, they manipulated the power from this creation to create the first Toa and Toa Stones. They then hid the well away in the sky, encasing it within a great sphere to protect it from those who would use it for evil. But they did not account for everything. Because of the machinations of Makuta Teridax, the Great Cataclysm damaged this sphere, opening its pristine surface and revealing its inner world to the rest of the universe. Wars were fought to control the technologies of the Matoran inside, until its own Toa put a stop to it. Skya Nui's Toa fell, however, due to the traitorous actions of one of their own, leaving a single Toa of Ice to protect the floating city. Now, a new foe plans to take control of the Well for his own purposes, and a new group of protectors must rise to challenge him. The fate of the Universe relies on them... Chapter 1 Whera, Toa of Lightning, sighed as she put a final lightstone into her pack. She looked around her hut, taking in the atmosphere of her home for what may be the last time. With a final effort, she got up, shrouded the room's lightstone, and left, locking the door behind her. Her village on the Tren Krom Peninsula was a small one, nestled between two high mountains in a location safe from the horrors that inhabited the wastes to the North. The sky was grey, as it usually was. Another storm was rolling in. Whera passed a few huts. The Matoran inside turned from their activities to watch her pass. She had already said her formal goodbyes earlier. Now, they only watched as their protector for a thousand years left them. She walked by the village's Suva. The small, dome-shaped shrine had a Volitak carved into it, paying homage to the village's old protector and Whera's mentor. "Toa Whera!" a voice called from behind her. Whera turned to see a Ga-Matoran, Aruun, running toward her. "Aruun," she said, kneeling down. "I already told you I'm going." She motioned to the airship that waited at the edge of the village. A Matoran aboard had summoned her to Skya Nui, the mysterious orb that hung in the sky over the Northern and Sourthern continents. Why, was still a mystery to her. "I have to." "But who will protect us when you're gone?" Aruun asked. "Toa Nidhiki left you in charge of the village. But now you're going too!" "I wasn't given a choice," the Toa of Lightning said. "I don't want to leave you all alone either, though." "Then stay!" the Matoran shouted. Whera shook her head. Aruun had always been steadfast. Whera had known her as long as she could remember. Aruun was a strong, fierce Matoran who always thought of the village. When Whera was not present, it was Aruun who acted as a leader for the village. All in all, she would make an ideal Toa. "Again, I can't," Whera told her. "I've been summoned to Skya Nui by another Toa named Rundas. His message said that I am destined to go there." "Skya Nui is the moon!" the Matoran said. "There's nothing up there for Matoran. And we need you! Is it not your destiny to protect us?" "Apparently not," Whera said forlornly under her breath. "Listen, Aruun," she said, kneeling down and placing an arm on the Matoran's shoulder. "I don't want to go, but it is the will of the Great Spirit that I do. I know it's hard, and I will miss you all dearly, but we have to accept the path Mata Nui has put before us." "But who will protect our village?" Aruun asked again, more desperate than before. Whera sighed and thought for a moment. She then recalled something her mentor had told her, about how a Toa could imbue stones with their power. She turned to Aruun, looking at the Ga-Matoran's Miru intently. An ideal Toa, she thought. Whera grabbed a nearby stone and concentrated, clasping the rock in her hand. Calling upon her power, she put a fraction of it into the stone, which soaked up the energy like a sponge. Had she not known better, she would have said the rock felt hungry for her power. She cut off the stream of power and caught her breath. She held the rock, which now glowed blue with Toa power, out before Aruun. The Ga-Matoran looked at Whera, stunned at what the Toa was suggesting. "You will," she answered, placing the stone in the Matoran's hands. With that, Whera left the village, boarding the airship and leaving it in Aruun's capable hands. They both had their own destinies to pursue, and hers lay in the great sphere of Skya Nui. Chapter 2 Having never been on an airship before, Whera was astounded at the sheer size of its insides. Large, metal ribs ran along the sides, supporting its structure near the ramp. Ahead, it was divided off by hastily set up walls that acted as small rooms for the trip, though it left a large recreational area for beings to relax when they weren't in their own apartments. And it was here that she saw them. Three Toa, each wearing a unique set of armor. One was a Toa of Fire, wearing red armor that indicated that he was a native of Metru Nui. It was sleek and smooth with sharp, angular designs similar to the legendary Toa Metru like Lhikan and Naho. Another was a Toa of Magnetism, with similar armor to the Toa Metru, but it had more intricate designs around his waist and legs. He was possibly a member of the northmost portions of the Northern Continent, judging by the patterns. The last was a curious sight: a one-armed Toa of Stone. Her armor was definitely from the Southern Continent, with a smooth pragmatic design that definitely worked well in combat. However, the fact that this was a female Toa of Stone was what put her off, as every Po-Matoran she had ever met was male. Then again, Whera herself was an anomaly, a Toa of Lightning with red and gold armor. Not exactly running with the mold either. The Toa of Magnetism took notice of her first. "Welcome!" he said, spreading his arms wide. His silver and grey armor glimmered in the harsh light that the ship's glowstone's provided. "You must be Whera." His tone was loud but friendly. Whera nodded. "I was summoned aboard the ship by a Matoran." "As were we," Makir said. "The Toa of Fire's Malachi." The Toa Metru waved as his name was said. "The quiet one's Amahain. Well, they're both quiet, though Malachi won't shut up once you get to know him." "Oh, be quiet, Makir," Malachi said. "You know I'm not quiet." "Again, he doesn't shut up." Whera noticed Amahain regarding her with harsh eyes. The Toa of Stone was thinking about something, but what was a mystery to all but here. The door slammed shut behind them, startling Whear. "So when do we take off?" With great force, the airship lurched forward. The sound of grinding machinery echoed through the ship's halls as it took off, pulling into the air. "Right now," Makir said. Characters *Whera *Rundas *Malachi *Amahain *Makir *Dynames *Dreg *Lodern *Resana *Alvaron *Jevson *Riktovyn